Yay Day 2point0
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: My version of the latest S & C episode, Yay Day. Sam has 1 more present that she hasn't opened... This is my version of the ending. Puckentine. Slash. T for sex, but nothing descriptive. Mainly mentions.


Sam turned off the shower and sniffed a couple of times. Then she got out of the shower and walked over to the mirror. She wiped at the steam with the back of her still wet hand and looked in the mirror to check her eyes weren't red and puffy.

They were.

"Chiz." She muttered, her voice hoarse.

She wrapped a towel around herself, quickly drying off, and walked into her and Cat's shared room.

Cat. She sighed. She wasn't sure how to feel about that girl. She genuinely thought that Cat would get her a present... well, technically, she did, but a stained, hairy, crusty, green-in-places-it-shouldn't-be pillow was far down on the list, just below a ban on meat (and meat flavored products) and a love letter from Nevel. And when she found out that Cat had bought her that jacket... THE jacket. The one she had been drooling over whenever she walked past the store window it sat in but was always just a little over budget. That was, as far as Sam was concerned, kicking her in the teeth when she was already curled up in a painful and emotional ball on the ground. Just the idea of seeing it outside of the store window, let alone owning it, was a dream come true. She had come so close. And then Cat had traded it to a Rich Hobo Herb for a cruddy pillow.

She wanted to forgive Cat, but she wasn't sure she could. It was impossible to stay mad at her. In fact, what she felt for the younger girl was the exact opposite of hate. All she had to do was look at Sam with her big brown eyes and perfect features and she was immediately forgiven. And Sam fell a little more.

She sighed again and dried her hair before getting dressed in one of her comfiest t shirts and a pair of panties.

She walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. She glanced at the coffee table and couldn't see the remote. She groaned.

"Cat." She called.

Silence.

"Cat!"

Still nothing.

"CAT!"

More silence, and then...

"Hem, hem." Someone coughed.

Sam looked towards the kitchen. There was no one in there. She shrugged and started to search the back of the couch for the remote.

"Hem, hem." There it was again.

Sam checked over her shoulder. There was no one in the hall, or in the closet. Well, not that closet... She thought, and chuckled, beginning the search of the armrests.

"HEM HEM!"

Sam looked, startled, towards the Yay Day tree. "Cat? What are you doing under there?" She laughed at the sight of the girl, lying under the tree in her unicorn footie pajamas.

"You've been crying." Cat frowned.

"No, I'm fine." Sam said, resuming her search for the TV remote.

"Okay." Cat smiled. "And I'm under here because you forgot to open one of your presents."

"Oh, alright. Just toss it over." Sam replied, still searching for the remote.

"I can't." Cat said.

"Why?" Sam asked, looking over at her again.

Cat blushed and started to move. Well, wriggle.

"You know how... I gave your new jacket... To Herb?" Cat grunted as she attempted to pull herself along.

"Yeah..."

"Well... I thought... I'd... Make it up to you..." She grunted. She was now fully out from under the tree.

"You're not wearing footie pajamas." Sam blurted. And she wasn't. Cat's only visible clothing was the unicorn wrapping paper that covered her shoulder to toe. Sam's mouth fell open. "Kitten, why are you packaged?"

Cat ignored her. "Aren't you gonna open your present?"

Sam nodded and got off the couch. She sat at Cat's feet and Cat began to tell her the order she should remove the paper in so as to hurt her the least. First Sam undid the wrapping paper that covered Cat's legs up to her mid thigh. Then the bits over her shoulders and neck. Her arms were freed next. Then the last piece, the one covering her torso and quite a bit below the waist.

"Damn." Sam muttered.

"Do you like your present?" Cat asked coyly.

"I think the bow on your bra is a bit much." Sam smirked, pulling off the offending item.

"And the one on my... panties?" Cat whispered, suddenly embarrassed.

"Just enough, Kitty."

* * *

><p>Quite a few fun hours later, the two girls were laying on Sam's bed, totally exausted. Cat had her back pressed up against Sam's front and Sam's arm was draped over Cat's waist.<p>

"Well... That was fun." Sam smiled.

"Happy Yay Day." Cat smiled back, craning her neck to look into Sam's eyes.

"Wait. It's not Yay Day. Yay Day was yesterday. It's not been Yay Day for..." Sam paused to check the clock on her bedside table, "two hours."

"Really?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me."

"Whatdya mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, did I not tell you? If a gift is intended to be a one day thing, only to last all of Yay Day, but it carries on into the next day, too, then it lasts all year."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah." Cat continued. "And, if it was a really good gift, then over the year it can turn into something more. Something that might last longer than a year."

"Really? And are you okay with that?" Sam asked, still grinning.

"Oh, yes. Are... Are you?" Cat stuttered, suddenly losing her confidence.

"I can't think of any reason not to be..." Sam smirked, kissing the other girl, who readily kissed back.

"So..." Sam began when they pulled away. "Be my girlfriend?"

"KK." Cat giggled.

"Then it's settled." Sam said, moving to straddle Cat.

"Sammy, what are you doing?"

"Well, Kitty Cat, as much as I liked the fact that Yay Day was all about me... I have an idea for a new holiday. It's called 'The Day After Yay Day... Day' and it's all about you. So... I'm thinking... We spend the next few hours in bed. Not sleeping. Then we sleep the day away. Then we go and take a shower. Separate or together, your choice, but preferably together. Then we get dressed up... I take you out to dinner... And then we come home and spend a few more hours not sleeping." Sam smirked, leaning down and kissing Cat.

"Mmm... I like this new holiday." Cat smiled.

"Then let's get the festivities started."


End file.
